Three in One Avengers Oneshot(Or is it a three shot?)
by 1stBatgirl
Summary: There are three oneshots in this oneshot, if that makes any sense. I'll tell you the summaries in order. Thor is fighting Malekeith and he barely has the strength to stand. But then he and Malekeith see something that shocks them both./ Natasha has a hostage situation on her hands. But maybe not for long. / Peter Parker is knocked out in a battle. Special Avengers appearance.


Thor was in the middle of fighting Malekith when he was thrown back yet again. He laid back and sighed. He didn't think he had the strength to get up again. Or the strength to call Mjolnir to him.

Thor could feel Malekith approaching him, but he couldn't do anything. He had no idea where his hammer was. Suddenly, Thor saw Malekith stop and stare at something.

Lifting his head, Thor peered in the direction of Malekith's gaze and was shocked to find a little girl in a pink tutu coming towards him. The girl walking to them wasn't even the most surprising thing.

The most surprising thing was that she was carrying Mjolnir. _How in the nine realms was she doing that?_ She must be worthy. The little blonde girl in the tutu calmly approached Thor and Malekith. Walking past Malekith, who was still in shocked silence, the girl handed Thor his hammer and smiled at him.

Her blue eyes lit up and she bent down to hug him. "I know you will save us, Mister Thor." She looked almost angelic, standing there above him.

And with those words, Thor found the strength to get up. First he quickly took the little girl to safety, then he turned to face Malekith once more. With the girl's words in his head and his heart, Thor flew towards Malekith with a wild battle cry.

* * *

Natasha knew things had gotten out of hand. She had almost dragged Hydra's plan out of the agent she had cornered at Hydra headquarters, but he had quickly called in reinforcements. Of course, she could have taken them all, but they had captured an innocent little girl.

Natasha didn't let innocents die. She examined the girl across from her and was surprised to find that the girl didn't look scared at all. In fact, she looked almost peaceful. Natasha noticed that the girl had red hair and looked a lot like her at that age.

Natasha's guns were taken away from her, while one of the agents held a gun to the girl's head so Natasha wouldn't try anything.

When Natasha shifted her weight, the agent cocked the gun. Natasha sent him a death glare and thought over her options. She could charge him, but certainly before she got there he would shoot the girl. If she surrendered, they would probably kill the girl anyway, but what choice did Natasha have?

The girl seemed to be trying to communicate something to Natasha. Natasha noticed The girl mouthed "be ready" to Natasha.

Before Natasha could respond, the girl elbowed her captor in his stomach. He let her go with a grunt, and the girl kicked Natasha's guns to her. Natasha snatched them up and quickly took out all the agents. It was easy now that the girl was safe.

After all the Hydra agents were gone, Natasha approached the girl, who was grinning widely. "That was cool." The girl said. Natasha half smiled and draped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Let's get you home."

* * *

Peter Parker a.k.a. Spiderman knew what he had to do. And that thing was….grab a donut from that vendor on the side of the street. Oh, yeah, and also defeat Venom. So no big deal.

"Is that the best you can do?" Peter teased, narrowly avoiding a string of web that Venom shot. "Because, seriously, I think my grandma could do a lot better."

Venom snarled and jumped at him. Peter simply stepped out of the way. He faked a yawn and checked an imaginary watch. "Are you tired yet? Cause I got better things to do than fight second rate villains."

Venom hurled a rock at a random kid in the crowd that had gathered.

 _Crap ._ Peter got a running start and rescued the kid just in time. "Watch out for flying bricks, okay?"

The kid nodded and he gave the kid a fist bump, before resuming his fight with Venom.

Thirty minutes later, Venom was still going strong and Peter was tired of dodging webs and cars. He webbed Venom and slammed his head against the side of a wall as hard as he could. Venom crumpled to the ground.

Peter was about to congratulate himself when he heard something above him. He looked up to see a brick coming towards him. He didn't have time to move before it fell right on top of his head. Peter stumbled up the side of the building and collapsed on the top.

He reached back and touched his head where the brick had hit him. _Oh look, there's blood on my hands._ He chuckled at himself before he sank to the ground and his world went dark.

"Do you think we should poke him?"

"Yeah, Stark, that's a great idea. Let's poke him with a stick."

"Don't get snappy with me, Capsicle."

Peter opened his eyes and blinked several times to clear his blurry eyes. A group of people stood in a circle above him, all staring down at him. It was the Avengers.

 _Wait._ He felt his face. His mask was gone. "Really?" He jumped up and threw his hands in the air. "Every time I turn around people are finding out that I'm Peter Parker. Is this becoming a trend?"

"We took off your mask to see if you were breathing." Hawkeye spoke up, eyeing Peter warily as if he was crazy. Maybe he was.

"And we actually didn't know your name." Captain America said.

"Until now." Black Widow added, amusement evident in her tone.

 _Well crap._

* * *

 ** _A.N.- Please review :) I like to know what people think._**


End file.
